ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bone Wraith
Bone Wraiths are a race of non-sapient predators from the planet Cranvius. They are the natural predators of Vertebrain and the Cranvius Sapience. They are typically only ever seen alone. Appearance Rarely ever seen, the Bone Wraiths are a species of shadow wraiths capable of disguising with into the bone-covered environment of Cranvius. They have inky black skin and long snake-like bodies with four long tendrils protruding from the back of their jawbones, two on each side. They have sharp teeth, and long exposed spines running down their back. Powers Bone Wraiths hide with devastating effectiveness in and around the graveyard that is the surface of their homeworld. This not only allows them to sneak up on their normal prey, but also evade detection by other species visiting the planet to bury their dead. When not hiding Bone Wraiths often fly far above the surface, scanning the surface below for any signs of life to consume. Their ability to locate prey is greatly improved by their enhanced sight, despite having no obvious eyes. It is thought, therefore, that they use a special form of sonokinesis to give them a focused version of echolocation. However this is just speculation, as such abilities would be useless high above the ground. A unique ability that few know of is a Bone Wraith's ability to induce fear in most beings that see them. Their ability to generate fear is not strong, and mostly only works on those of weak composure. Most other beings fear them out of common sense. This ability is intended to inspire fear-based paralysis in their prey, but this is not guaranteed. Since this ability is not present in deceased Bone Wraiths, only those who survived a direct encounter with one know of this power. Their sharp teeth are specially designed to crunch through bones, allowing them to consume Cranvius Sapience or tear through their surroundings with ease. Bone Wraiths have strange physical forms. They are not intangible, however attacks with physical weapons seem to cause little to no harm, either cleaving through with no effect or bouncing off the 'skin'. Energy weapons are met with similar ineffectiveness. A Hamsapien scientist once referred to this as 'Phantom Protection' in his limited findings, and attributed it to the unsettling nature of the world on which they evolved. Weaknesses Bone Wraiths have few known weaknesses, since most conventional attacks are simply deflected by their incredible exoskeletons. One known weakness was recorded after a live Bone Wraith was captured by some daring Ophidian pirates. They noted that after taking the creature aboard their ship, it demonstrated intense Claustrophobia. Once it awoke, it began to thrash and shriek violently. It was released before it could be taken off-world, for fear that it may break out on it's own mid-flight. As demonstrated by a wild Bone Wraith, they are easily fooled by a Cranvius Sapience's dummy. Known Bone Wraiths *Last Shadow (the Nemetrix's DNA sample of a Bone Wraith) Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Predators Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Earth-1010